


My World In Your Hands

by 666kags



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666kags/pseuds/666kags
Summary: In which the short redhead who lives next to Kageyama Tobio shows him exactly how to feel alive.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	My World In Your Hands

**Author's Note:**

> not to sound like a loser but Kageyama's feelings are largely based on my own and Hinata's way of living his life is the opposite of mine so this entire thing is literally me indulging in my own fantasies :p
> 
> anyway hope u enjoy reading this vent fic lol

Kageyama had always been a normal teenage boy who tried his best in school even if he wasn't that well versed and enjoyed sports. He never had many friends in middle school but by the time high school rolled around, he found himself surrounded by strangers who would later be his teammates and his family. Kageyama was grateful for his friends and social standing but he felt his life was lackluster. 

As the months dragged by the excitement, he felt when he heard a volleyball smack against the gym floor began to fade away. Kageyama never felt alive anymore, his life had become routine. 

He walked down the halls of his school avoiding interaction with those in his class or those who simply wanted to befriend the setter. He walked quickly. Every day for three years Kageyama went through the motions. He graduated, got a job, and soon lived a quiet comfortable life.

Some nights he’d stare at himself in his bathroom mirror wondering if he was really looking at himself. He wondered if he was really there or if he’d made up this reality in his head. How did I end up like this? On other nights he’d drink himself to sleep only to wake up the next morning and continue doing the same thing over and over again. 

The morning sun always seemed to punch Kageyama in the face and his alarm served as a punch to the gut. That morning the tallboy got ready for another uneventful day at work and an even more mediocre evening. Most mornings for Kageyama were quiet and some might even say peaceful but today was different. He lived in an apartment building where it was commonplace to have new neighbors every couple of months. This was because the building was placed in the middle of a college town. University students moved in and out as the semesters ended so it didn’t surprise Kageyama that someone new was moving in next door. 

Boxes littered the hallway on the right side of his apartment as, who he presumed was the new tenant, scurried back and forth dropping his belongings inside his new apartment. The blue boy lazily stared at the box in front of his feet labeled “Hinata panties”. Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up and he quickly looked away from the rather large box in front of him. Panties? His new neighbor was very obviously a guy so maybe his girlfriend's name is Hinata? Or maybe he has a roommate? Quite frankly it didn’t matter it wasn't any of his business in the first place. 

“Oh sorry! There are so many boxes I don’t even know where to put them.” The short orange-haired male announced scratching the back of his neck. Kageyama was startled out of his inner debate about the pantie box his neighbor left at his front door but kindly nodded towards the man. “I’m Shoyo Hinata. It's nice to you meet you-“ 

“K-kageyama Tobio.” The taller man interjected. They belonged to him, he was Hinata and the panties were his. Kageyama thanked whatever higher power decided that the outside weather penetrate their apartment building's shitty heating system because otherwise, he’d be very embarrassed right about now. He stared blankly at his tiny yet muscular neighbor. “So anyway sorry again Kageyama.” He apologized once more picking up the large box and silently walking back to his apartment. Kageyama’s body moved on autopilot as he walked downstairs to get to his car. 

Kageyama was used to the stereotypical university students that moved in during this time of the year and he definitely didn’t mind the attention the students paid towards, who they thought was, a mysterious black-haired man. He never learned their names or said hello but they always admired the man from afar even if he seemed to have a cold-hearted nature or maybe that was the reason they liked him so much. They’d also never left a box of their sexy time undergarments in front of his doorstep. Needless to say, his morning was anything less than ordinary. 

He didn’t know what to make of the interaction he’d experienced with his new neighbor. However, he wasn't able to shake the unbearable images of Hinata walking around his apartment in nothing but the panties that served as the main culprit to Kageyama’s embarrassment that morning. 

Oh, boy was he truly and utterly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for making it all the way through the first chapter !! >.<


End file.
